Medical practitioners regularly utilize stationary medical examination tables especially adapted to support the feet and legs of a patient to facilitate a medical examination (e.g., a gynecological examination). Moveable bedside medical examination tables have been developed for facilitating medical examinations of patients that may be bed-bound or are unable to position themselves on stationary medical examination tables. However, such moveable tables are often expensive, and are typically not portable outside a medical facility (e.g., a hospital). Therefore, an inexpensive, portable medical examination device providing support for the feet and legs of a patient who is recumbent on a stretcher or bed outside a medical facility (e.g., a battlefield or other military setting) is desirable.